1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to filtered showerheads and, more particularly, to a combination multi-mode showerhead and offset integrated water filter system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower filters for use in conjunction with showerheads and filtered showerheads for use in showers are known. For example, filters are inserted at ends of shower arms, with showerheads then secured to the filters, or filtered shower heads are attached directly to the ends of the shower arms. However, because of the size of the filter and attached showerhead or the filtered showerhead, they may extend too far into the shower area. Furthermore, the known filters or filtered showerheads add weight to the shower arm, which over time may cause problems. Additionally, the known filters and filtered showerheads are not easily adjustable about their swivel joints, or are limited in how they may be adjusted. Such known filters and filtered showerheads also tend to be costly to manufacture and are not used by some persons because of their size or style and difficulty for some people in inserting or removing the shower filter cartridge. For example, the known filters and filtered showerheads do not always match person's aesthetic taste, and/or the overall décor of a bathroom or shower area. Finally, the known filters and filtered showerheads cannot be used with large, modern showerheads, such as the flower shaped or watering can type, and do not have an integrated feel or look when used with known shower arms.
Known shower filter and filtered showerhead assemblies are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,464, 5,300,224, 5,503,742, 6,016,977, 6,187,187, 6,214,224, 6,270,023, 6,325,930 and 6,537,455 to Farley. Furthermore, a known large, modern showerhead, of the so-called rainfall type having a water selection or mode control is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 8,616,470.
While the foregoing prior art devices allow for different spray or flow control and provide improved filtration of water passing through them, they do not provide for a showerhead with an offset integrated water filter assembly that may be attached or secured to a shower arm and which provides increased aesthetics and functionality, as well as a mode selection switch. The device of the present invention provides a showerhead with selective mode control by means of a switch and an offset integrated water filter system that overcomes many of the problems with known showerhead and shower filter combinations. Additionally, a water filter cartridge is easily inserted into and removed from the showerhead of the present invention by means of a cap on a front opening water filter housing thereby allowing for an increased showerhead height in the shower area.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a less, cumbersome, easy-to-install and move, combination showerhead and water filter system that overcomes known problems and provides a large, modern showerhead with filtered water, selective spray control and a front loading water filter housing.